


Carry Me

by baby_starr



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_starr/pseuds/baby_starr
Summary: Captured by the Dark, The Red Prince is unable to escape. After being transported to another location in an attempt to keep him hidden, he is resigned to trying to lay low and survive. The thing is, after a previous escape attempt they no longer trust him. Now he has a… babysitter…





	Carry Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is gonna be my first attempt at a chapter fic... lets see how it goes! :D  
> reviews are nice!

Roman struggled against his bonds, spitting venomous insults at his captors. “Release me! I swear to god, we will destroy every one of you people.” A guard raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. Bringing him to the entrance of a prison cell, the guard decided to himself that he should have a little fun. “Get in, oh dear Prince” The guard laughed with a mock bow. 

Roman sneered and spat in his face. Reeling back, the first guard yelled out in disgust. “Put him in!” At the shout of the other, the second guard roughly shoved the Prince into the cell, pleasure clear in his eyes at the sight of Roman unable to break his fall as he collided with the ground. “Nobody’s gonna help you out of this, Red Prince.” They mocked before turning on their heel and leaving. As their echoing footsteps got further and further away, Roman pulled himself into a sitting position. 

He muttered angrily and he paced around his small cell, trying to plan a way to escape but to his dismay, he could find no way out. He cursed. While he was angry at his captors, he was angry at himself even more. Angry about allowing himself to be caught by them. It was completely his fault. He was the one that decided to participate in the attack. He was the one that didn’t notice the rat in their ranks. He was the one that led them into an ambush. And now he was here. Him! Roman, the Red Prince! Trapped like a helpless prisoner unable to do anything to help his kingdom. It made him feel sick that he had failed his subjects so badly. That he had failed his two best friends.

Roman was trapping himself inside his mind, repeating over and over that the blame was all on him. Lost in his thoughts and self-deprecation, Roman didn’t hear someone talking. A soft shout started Roman and he stopped dead, spinning around to see another person at the cell bars. His wings flexed, wanting to flare out but unable to due to the bindings that held them tightly. Glaring at the intruder, he schooled his expression into one of utter disgust. “What remains it?” The other just rolled his eyes. “Don’t be like that, Princey, I’m your new babysitter.” As he settled himself down next to the bars, he introduced himself. “Virgil, by the way.” Getting no response from the prince, Virgil rolled his eyes.


End file.
